


Bullies

by Trekkiehood



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Great Depression, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Or Five times Steve couldn't stand up for himself and the one time he did.Captain America doesn't like bullies. But, he wasn't always able to stand up for himself. But then, he could.Short chapters (for the most part).Warning: Child Abuse and bullying.





	1. Charles and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know that I have four unfinished fanfictions, but this is just a short idea I've had for a while that I wanted to do. I should have it complete fairly soon. 
> 
> Just a warning, this story does contain child abuse.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> God bless,  
> Trekkiehood

Steve was cold. His clothes didn't exactly fit with the weather. But, there wasn't much he could do to change it. He just needed to get home.

But, he didn't really want to go home either.  He kicked a small stone and he walked home. He had to stop to catch his breath. Why was it so cold? It was only October. 

"Hey, hey Rogers." Steve turned around to see some of the boys from school. Not the nice ones. Steve took off running as fast as he could, but it still wasn't fast enough. Someone grabbed his arm from behind.  

"Aw, come on Rogers. It's just us. Whatcha so afraid of?" The leader of the group, Charles Muntsy, scoffed. Steve just stood trying to breathe. 

"Yeah Rogers," another joined in, "we just wanted to talk to ya." "To be honest, we're surprised ya showed up at all. You've been sick so much." Charles said patting him on the back, in a not so friendly manner. "Can't be easy being such a weak, pathetic-" 

Someone pulled Charles and his friend away, "Leave him alone," 

"Aw, it's Bucky to the rescue. Why don't ya just leave him to us? He's none of your business anyway."

"Get out of here Charles," Bucky growled. He positioned himself between Steve and the boys. Bucky was large for his age and quite intimidating. 

"Fine," Charles said retreating, "But this ain't over."

"Are you okay?" The dark haired boy asked. Steve nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I coulda taken them you know." 

"Sure, kid," then he stuck out his hand, "Bucky Barnes,"

"Steve Rogers," he wheezed, returning the handshake. But, he could have taken them. Really, he could have. 


	2. 2. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's father was never the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Abuse

"Do you know what a waste of money you are? Food, clothes, and if that isn't enough, all of your stupid medicine!" 

Ten-year-old Steve Rogers took another step back. He hated it when his father was like this. Not that it wasn't often, but that didn't make it any easier. 

"Don't back away from me boy." The man said leaning into Steve's face. 

Steve could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. He closed his eyes and tried to back away again.

"Didn't you hear me boy?" he said, grabbing his son by the shoulders and shaking him. "Don't back away from me!" he slapped the boy across the face.

Steve's eyes filled with tears. 

"And don't you even think about crying," he said as he angrily shoved him back, "Stop being such a baby. No son of mine will be a baby." He slapped him again. "I said stop crying!" 

Then he began to sway slightly. Steve used this to his advantage and moved away from him. When his father regained his balance, he came after the small boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled lunging at him. "Get back here boy, so I can teach you a lesson." 

Breathing heavily and scared for his life, he tried to get to his small bedroom and lock the door. But, even drunk, the man was faster than the sick boy. 

Steve couldn't help but start crying when he was grabbed tightly from behind.

"You know boy, I wish you'd never born. I'd have so much more money."

Steve spoke back, "For what? More alcohol? I think you've had enough."

"What'd you say, boy?" The man growled throwing Steve to the floor. 

The boy couldn't help but sob as the drunken man let out his rage. 

The door swung open. A woman's gasp was heard. "Joseph!" she yelled, pulling at the large man, "Leave him alone!"

The man turned to her, "You keep your mouth shut woman."

"No, you leave our son alone!" 

Joseph laughed drunkenly, "How can you call that a son, Sarah? That weak thing is far from anything I'd want to call my son."

"Don't talk about him like that!" 

The man took a step towards her, "You know what woman,"

"Run Steve, lock your door," Sarah whispered to the terrified boy.

Steve obeyed, and his sobs blocked out the sounds of glass breaking coming from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. 3. Dad (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's dad is a bully. Steve doesn't like bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Abuse and Domestic Violence 
> 
> Really though. This chapter is intense. Be forewarned. Steve's dad is a jerk.
> 
> This is also my longest chapter of this story to date. So let me know what you think!
> 
> God bless,  
> Trekkiehood
> 
> (P.S. I wrote this on my phone because I have no power, so if there are typos/mistakes, I am sorry).

Steve went to school the next morning. His mother begged him not to, but he needed to. Needed to escape. He couldn't bear to look at the bruise on his momma's face. He should have been able to protect her. He was her son, that's what he was supposed to do.

When he got to school, he forgot how much he hurt. His face hurt and his chest hurt more than usual. He's pretty sure he would have broken something if it wasn't for his mother stepping in. He felt guilty for thinking that.

"What happened to you?" Lucky asked. While it was said flippantly, the concern was real in his voice.

"It's nothin'" Steve answered back.

"Did you get in another fight? You gotta stop doing that your gonna get yourself killed."

"Just leave off it Buck!" He said pushing past his best friend and heading towards the classroom.

No one else said anything about his appearance. People were pretty used to it at this point. Few knew the truth, but those who did, looked the other way. It was a pride issue. Steve was honestly glad.

He felt bad for blowing Bucky off, but he wished people would just leave him alone.

Bucky kept his distance for most of the day. After school, Steve was avoiding going home. He wasn't sure if his dad went into work today. He doubted it. He'd probably get fired from this job too.

"Hey Steve, " Bucky said starting the boy from his thought.

"Hey Buck," he answered.

"Look, I'm real sorry about this morning. I'm just get worried punk," he smiled bumping his arm lightly.

Steve winced and Bucky frowned.

"You know that if something is wrong, you can tell me, right?"

"Course," Steve mumbled.

Bucky watched him for a minute, "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Yeah," he said beginning to walk slowly. Buck followed him as they only lived a few minutes away from each other. But that few minutes made a huge difference in living conditions. While the Barnes weren't rich, they weren't quite as poor as the Rogers.

When they reached Steve's house, he walked up to his door and turned around to face his friend.

"See you tomorrow," he said with his hand reaching behind him for the handle.

Bucky looked at him suspiciously. "Can't I come in?"

"Uh, m-my dad's sick. I don't think-"

"Come on, that's never stopped me before!" He said walking up the front steps.

A loud crash sounded behind the door followed by a female shriek. His mother's shriek.

His eyed widened and he felt his face pale. He turned around and swung the door open.

His father was advancing towards his mother. There was a glass beer bottle shattered against the back wall.

"Leave her alone!" Steve yelled.

His father turned his eyes on him, "What did you say to me boy? This is my house and I can do what I want!"

Steve was honestly surprised, though he probably shouldn't have been, that his father was so drunk. It wasn't even four in the afternoon yet.

"Just leave her alone." He said again quietly.

The large man growled and came toward the boy.

"No!" Sarah shrieked grabbing her husbands arm.

"Stay out of this, woman." He said shoving her to the ground.

He grabbed Steve by the front of the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Steve cried out at the sudden pain.

He saw Bucky standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Then his friend turned and ran. Steve felt a moment of relief. At least Buck would be safe.

He tried to kick his father away, but the man only laughed, throwing a first. Then he did it again. Then again. Then again.

He tried not to cry. Really he did. But it hurt. He couldn't stop himself. He was finding harder to stay awake. Like last year when he had a bad fever and Mamma couldn't make him stay awake even though she tried to bribe him with real chocolate.

He was about to just let himself fall asleep when the door burst open and the punches stopped. He opened his eyes a little, not remembering when he closed them. Bucky was standing by the door again. Looking scared. More scared than Steve ever remembered seeing him. Mr Barnes was wrestling with his father. His Mamma came over to him just as he heard another loud crash. A bottle broke over his fathers head and he slumped to the floor.

Mr Barnes came over to Steve and knelt down beside him. He thought he heard his Mamma crying too. He didn't like that. He didn't want his Mamma to cry.  Me Barnes told Bucky to go call the police.

Steve closed his eyes again. Everything hurt. He felt himself being picked up and open his eyes to see Mr Barnes. He started to cry again. He felt like such a baby being carried to his room. But his Mamma was there, telling him it was okay to cry and that things would get better.

Things would get better.

Things would get better.

And with that thought in mind, Steve fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just thought I would let you guys know that I'm hosting "Marvel Whump Madness" on Wattpad at https://my.w.tt/OhSWulXgAU and would love for you guys to join! If you don't have Wattpad, you can just gift the story to me and say what day it is for.
> 
> Hope you guys check it out! 
> 
> God bless,  
> Trekkiehood


	4. 4. Polio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with Polio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve did have Polio. I have no idea when, but I know that in some form, whether that be the movies or comics, Steve had polio.
> 
> So, I'm not really sure when this takes place, but let's say it was before he was twelve.
> 
> It's super short but plays into the next chapter.

 

Steve took another shuddering breath, everything hurt and he was so hot. He hadn't seen his Ma in days. She was always there when he was sick, where was she now? And where was Bucky? Why did they leave him?

"Hey Steve," a nurse said quietly. 

He tried to reply, his Ma had taught him his manners, but his throat hurt too bad. Instead, he let out a loud wheeze.

"It's time for your exercises, okay?"

He just watched her silently. She offered him a smile. 

"Come on," She pulled back the covers and gently took one of his legs in her hands. The nurse massaged it lightly before working it back and forth.

Steve couldn't keep the whimper from passing his lips. Everything hurt so bad. He heard the doctors talking about Paralytic Polio. He knew someone with polio. They had died. But everything hurt so bad, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

His stomach revolted and he tried to sit up but found his body not cooperating. The nurse seemed to understand what was going on and reached for a bin, turning him over. He gagged for several moments, barely expelling anything. She helped turn him over, going to massage the other leg. 

Suddenly, his arm started spasming. It hurt. It hurt bad. It turned into full body tremors as the nurse called for the doctor. 

It was moments like this he thought that maybe death wasn't such a bad idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! 
> 
> Please review!
> 
> The next chapter is depression, so there will be some triggers.
> 
> My poor baby Steve.
> 
> I actually researched Polio a bit to write this and found it really interesting (in a morbid way).
> 
> Should have the next chapter tomorrow!
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie


	5. 5. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of Polio are more serious than often realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the five, only the +1.
> 
> This one deals directly with the last chapter, although it does take place years later.
> 
> Warning: Self Harm

They called it Post Polio Syndrom. Steve didn't care what it was called. All he knew was that everything ached, he couldn't sleep, and he sometimes suddenly became angry. He'd always been small, but he was in his twenties. His muscle mass was getting smaller and smaller no matter what he did. 

He knew Bucky was doing his best. No, Bucky was doing everything. Literally, everything because Steve couldn't do a thing. Then why did Steve find himself yelling at him? 

Bucky would always shrug and tell Steve that he should try to get some sleep. Like he hadn't tried. Sleep alluded him on an almost nightly basis. He tried drawing to relax him, but his hands started shaking too bad to hold the pencil properly. Bucky didn't need to know that. It was best if he just stayed away. 

There wasn't much to do. There wasn't much he  _could_  do. Sometimes it hurt too bad for him to crawl out from under the worn out sheet they called a blanket. Other days, he found he couldn't even eat his throat hurt so bad. 

It had been years since he had polio. Over a decade. But still, the disease persisted to torment him. People told him how lucky he was. That it was a miracle he was still alive, that the paralysis had been temporary. It had never been full on paralysis. What it had been was painful. It was still painful. When people told him he was lucky, he struggled not to laugh in their faces and say it was a curse.

That's why, when Bucky was at work, he'd take out his razor blade and look. Then he would place it to his skin just enough to feel the sting, not enough to make a mark. 

The first time he does make a mark, Bucky comes home early. Bucky panics but doesn't take him to the hospital. That's jail time. He couldn't do that to Steve. 

Steve almost wishes he'd just let them take him. 

Bucky works with him to pull his mind away from his dark thoughts. It almost works too. Then Bucky is drafted. Steve has no reason to make sure there are no marks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, super short, but I feel like it accurately represents my point.
> 
> This actually wasn't my plan for this chapter, but after studying Polio, I felt there was no better way to end it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Hope to have the +1 out within the week :)
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> There is the very short first chapter.
> 
> More coming soon!
> 
> God blessed,   
> Trekkiehood


End file.
